The Mall Day Plan
by T.J.Draven13
Summary: This is for Kingdomblades101's contest. Please be kind as I am not all that good at writing. This is a one shot so enjoy!Rated T cause I'm pretty sure there is a swear word somewhere.


Ash's P.O.V

I stirred from slumber, lying comfortably on my side in a half awake state, only to be ripped from comfort not a moment later. I looked up at the being that had come crashing through the wall by my bed and knocking both of us to my floor. He just stared at me as though it was my fault we were on the floor.

"Dan I suggest you get your fat ass off of me!" I yelled attempting to shove him off of me.

"Nah. I think I'll stay just where I am, hun." He replied putting his hands behind his head and lying back even farther. Growling I shot him with an ecto blast making him pissed. He angrily got up and brushed himself off.

"Hurry up and get ready. Makana and her friends are waiting for us at my younger selfs house." Dan looked at me over his shoulder and smirked. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "If I didn't already like Makana, you would be my second choice." I gave him a confused look to which he just cackled at and phased through the wall. Looking down I noticed that I wasn't covered and that he could see my girly sleep wear. Blushing I got up and got dressed.

Walking down the hall way towards where Clockwork usually stayed so he could keep an eye on his time portals I went over my mental checklist to make sure I had everything that I needed for the day. Clockwork brought me here because Dan had been begging him to help Dan get Makana back. CW finally got tired of hearing Dan and asked if I could help since he wasn't really supposed to leave the clock tower. I agreed because it got me out of the ghost zone.

"Pervert you ready to go?" I asked making Dan growl at me.

"It's not my fault you don't have any normal pajamas, so don't complain. Besides I said you looked nice." He retorted crossing his arms a crossed his chest.

"No you said I'd be your second choice if you weren't so infatuated with Makana, besides I got them from Jaz. Now are you ready to go or not?"

"Yeah, let's get going. I'd rather not be late." With that we both walked to the portal to his past.

~~Through the portal~~

Dan had been worried the entire way to the Fenton house hold. I felt bad for the guy, the first person to show him kindness in 10 someodd years, didn't even remember him. It sucks to be forgotten. But I'm going to help him get his girl back, no matter what it takes. We stopped in front of the Fenton Works and Dan Knocked on the door. Jaz answered.

"Hey guys, you are right on time. Come in!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" She asked letting go of me and leading me into the kitchen. Dan walked into the living room and sat down next to Sam.

"I've been good. I'm currently helping Dan with a personal thing." I replied with a smile.

Dan's P.O.V

'The house looks the same as always' I sighed. 'How am I supposed to get her attention with the three nerds around?' I looked at Sam who I sat next to on the couch. She made half an effort to smile. She must still be cautious of me. I sent my gaze around the room. On the other side of Sam there were the other two nerds. Danny closest to Sam and Tucker at his other side staring at his pda. Makana sat on the other end of the couch and when I looked at her she smiled and waved. I smiled back with a small wave.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Make sure everyone stays safe while you guys are out ok?" Turning my attention towards the kitchen I saw Jaz and Ash walk back to the living room. Ash nodded at her.

"Yup. Sometimes I wonder why I even try with it any more. It doesn't work for shit." She sighed

"That's a shame. I thought that it might have worked." Jaz looked over at everyone and smiled. Ash walked over to the door and we all stood up and followed her. "Have fun!" Jaz called from the door.

~~Time skip brought to you by the weather~~

Ash's P.O.V

When we got to the mall I already had a plan to get Makana and Dan together for a while .Besides there was something that I needed to do anyway and for that I would need the tech geek. I stopped everyone in the middle of the food court.

"Okay everybody this is how things are going to work, we're going to split into three groups of two. Dan and Makana, Sam and Danny and Tucker and I. Is there any problem with my decision?" I looked at the faces around me. They just looked at their partner and then me. "Okay well we have an hour and a half then we all meet back here to grab some grub." I smiled at them. "Just remember to have fun." I watched as Sam dragged Danny away towards her favorite goth store, she was talking about some new kind of purple lipstick that she saw and wanted to get, Danny however was trying his to keep an eye on Dan as he was dragged off. Dan and Makana went in a different direction from us towards a book store that we had passed on our way into the mall. I sighed. That small part of the day was finished. Tucker tapped on my shoulder.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked looking around at all of the stores but stopped when a thought hit him. "We're not going into girl stores are we?" He looked back at me.

"No Tuck, I actually need your help with something else."

Makana's P.O.V

Dan and I were paired up by Ash. She was a nice person, well that is until you pissed her off anyway. Ever since she showed up she always tried to help people, she's even helping Dash and Danny with their maths. I looked over at Dan. He looked off in his own thoughts so I poked him in the arm, causing him to snap out of his head and look at me.

"Where do you want to go?" He slightly smiled and asked me. I hadn't really thought about it until he asked.

"How about the book store we passed on the way in?" I questioned. He thought for a moment and nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking in the direction of the doors that we came in. There was a light breeze blowing causing my hair to fly about as I followed behind Dan. 'I wonder what books Dan reads?' I hummed in thought.

Danny's P.O.V

"Why did Ash pair Dan with Makana? Doesn't she know the trouble he has caused?" I grumble to Sam who is looking at the chokers. Not even turning around she answered me.

"Because she probably knows that Dan wouldn't hurt Makana. Probably warned him not to hurt any of us during this trip." Sam pulled out a lace choker and held it to her neck. "What do you think about this one?" I looked up at her like she grew another head.

"So you aren't at all worried about what Dan could be doing right now?" I threw my hands in the air, not believing what she was implying. She just raised an eyebrow at me

"Yes I am. But I believe Ash had a good reason for what she did and besides that we're supposed to be having fun, not worrying." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay"

Ash's P.O.V

"So you are telling me that this is the better one and that it will actually work?" I turned to Tucker, gesturing at the box I held. "Because if it's not then I have no use for it." He glanced at the box in my hands.

"With all the information I looked up on this thing it should be the top model. And the best you can get on top of that" With that we got in line and proceeded out of the store and to the food court.

Looking around I spotted Dan and Makana sitting at a large roundtable with a small stack of books between them and a book in both of their hands. I made my way towards them with Tucker trailing behind me.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?" I inquired turning my head to read the titles of the books sitting on the table.

"Yes we did actually" Makana looked up from her book to smile at me. "Dan found some really interesting books, the little store outside is actually pretty cool and has quite a large selection of genres. I'll have to visit it more often." Dan looked over at Makana, I could tell he was trying not to scare her off or make her hate him. Danny and Sam walked up to the table; Sam had a medium sized shopping bag in her hand.

"So what are we going to eat?" Tucker asked patting his stomach causing all of us to laugh. After a small discussion we had decided on pizza. When we were all comfortable and eating we started sharing stories, having minor conversations and just enjoying being around each other. I had been sneaking glances over at Dan and Makana who seemed even closer, putting a smile on my face.

"Hey Makana!" We all turned to the source of the sound. It was Kwan. He was hanging out with Dash and a few of the other football players from school. He said something to his friends and made his way over with Dash in tow. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday?" He asked

"Um I actually already have plans on Saturday, sorry Kwan" Makana apologized. Kwan looked disappointed, but put on a smile anyway.

"Okay then, maybe next time." He sadly smiled at us

"If there even is a next time." Came Dash's smart ass remark, not at all noticing his down trodden friend. I looked at Dash.

"So how's the maths homework going Dash?" He jumped back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you see um…"I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't even start did you?" He sighed, shoulders slumping.

"No I haven't" He bowed his head. Kwan patted his back. And with a small wave the left. I turned back around and looked at Danny.

"What about you? Did you start the maths homework?" He smacked his head on the table. "And I'll take that as a no." Standing I began to clear the table. "Well if you want some help we might want to head back to your house." The others stood up and followed my example and when we were ready we made our way back to Fenton works.

~~Time Skip because I'm bad at writing~~

Dan's P.O.V

Ash had just finished helping my younger self with his maths. I don't understand how she could be so good at it; I could never wrap my head around it. She was now on the other side of the room talking with Jaz and gesturing to the bag that she had by her legs. Makana had gotten up to get a cup of water stalling our conversation about the books that she had bought. Tucker was installing a new program on his pda. Sam and my younger self were going over their other homework, trying to make sure they didn't get anything wrong. Ash called me snapping me out of my observations.

"Hey you ready to go home?" She picked up her bag and was making her way towards the door. Makana walked back into the living room and looked at me. I smiled at her and stood up. She walked over to her stack of books and grabbed the one I had been reading and handed it to me.

"You leaving?" She looked sad so I patted her head causing her to smile at me.

"Yeah but well be back for Horror Movie Saturday, so there's no reason to pout." She glared at me.

"I am not pouting." She crossed her arms in front of her causing me to laugh. She smiled at me over her shoulder. "You might want to go before you are left behind." I looked over at Ash seeing she was half way out of the door.

"See you all later." I waved at the other four people who had stopped what they were doing to watch what we were doing. They just kind of stared and half waved back. Giving Makana one last smile I made my way to follow Ash, who waved goodbye as well.

Half way to the portal back to the clock tower I remembered something that bothered me.

"Hey Ash?" She hummed in reply. "What were you and Jaz talking about in the kitchen when we first got here?" She glanced at me over her shoulder and smiled.

"We were talking about having to replace my laptop because it stopped working. I had honestly hoped that it would have lasted a lot longer than it did." She replied stepping through the portal that Clockwork kept open for us.


End file.
